<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пусть все видят by greedyrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720762">Пусть все видят</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat'>greedyrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС Серафины. Или нет.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abernathy/Seraphina Picquery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пусть все видят</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС Серафины. Или нет.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Тебе нравится?</p><p>Серафина приподняла гладкие округлые руки и покрутилась перед Абернети, открывая жадному взору пышную грудь в вырезе лифа и крепкую, но изящную талию, затянутую в синий сатин. Платье без рукавов, присборенное по бокам, туго обтягивало бедра и ноги до колена, а затем расширялось колоколом. Нравилось ли ему? О да! Абернети подумал, что она похожа на шоколадную конфетку в шуршащей обертке, и тут же — что это на редкость вульгарная мысль, а Серафина — не какая-нибудь там миленькая секретарша, к которой применимы подобные сравнения. Но он ничего не мог поделать со своими ассоциациями: красота Серафины была земной, тяжелой, сладко-пряной. Никакой кокетливой нервозности, никакой порывистости и отчаянного поиска одобрения, как у юных девочек из его отдела. Серафина своим грудным хрипловатым голосом спрашивала: «Тебе нравится?», но было ясно, что ответ она прекрасно знает.</p><p>Абернети старался соответствовать: держаться естественно, как будто происходящее его нисколько не смущает, контролировать дыхание, не стоять столбом, но быстро потерпел фиаско. Но самое странное, что его это даже не расстроило, как бывало всякий раз, когда он терялся рядом с красивой, обольстительной женщиной. Серафина не оценивала его (или умело это скрывала), не поддразнивала и не ждала, что он покажет себя бывалым, опытным любовником. Когда она пригласила его «помочь выбрать платье для торжественного вечера», он опешил, замялся, решил, что не так понял, и пошел за ней как во сне, с горящими щеками и колотящимся сердцем. Это случилось вскоре после того, как его перевели из отдела регистрации волшебных палочек на должность куда более ответственную. Абернети был удивлен, но счел, что решение объясняется либо его непомерным рвением и усердием (что вряд ли), либо тем, что после известных событий Серафина поняла, что лучше держать его поближе к себе — ведь он какое-то время взаимодействовал с Гриндельвальдом, а мадам Президент была особой очень подозрительной. Хотя не настолько, чтобы вовремя обнаружить главный обман. Но Абернети привык не тратить время на лишние размышления и постепенно учился принимать перемены в жизни, не раздумывая, что бы они означали. В конце концов, он перебрался из своего полуподвального помещения повыше — и буквально, и в переносном смысле, — и он этого заслуживал.</p><p>— Мы и тебе должны подобрать что-то… достойное.</p><p>Абернети сразу почувствовал себя помятым и серым, хотя и одевался сейчас гораздо изысканнее, чем раньше. Но Серафина улыбнулась и погладила его по щеке, провела пальцем по подбородку — и все это неотрывно глядя в глаза. Снизу вверх. Абернети нравилось, что она была невысокой: так он чувствовал себя… увереннее. Он осторожно положил руки на матово блестящие гладкие плечи, и Серафина подалась вперед — и неожиданно порывисто и сильно прижала его к себе. Абернети почувствовал, как она слегка сжала его талию, остренькие ногти впивались через ткань рубашки — это было немного больно, но приятно. Серафина, даже томно-разгоряченная, нежно смотрящая в его зеленоватые глаза своими темно-карими, с расширенными от возбуждения и нежности зрачками, все же оставалась хищницей. Абернети был вовсе не против оказаться добычей.</p><p>— А я… Я что, пойду с вами?</p><p>Как глупо это прозвучало!</p><p>Серафина усмехнулась.</p><p>— А почему нет? Обычно меня сопровождал мистер Грейвз, но сейчас…</p><p>Абернети стало трудно дышать — от неловкости, страха, предвкушения. Как такое может быть, что он, вчерашний мелкий служащий, будет сопровождать Серафину Пиквери? Как это будет выглядеть?</p><p>Серафина приподняла брови, вытянула губы и посмотрела на него с притворным удивлением.</p><p>— Что, думаешь, не справишься? Испугаешься?</p><p>— Нет! — Абернети сам понял, что выпалил это слишком быстро.</p><p>Серафина засмеялась.</p><p>— Тебе еще придется научиться на многое не обращать внимания.</p><p>Абернети почувствовал, как жар заливает шею и лицо. Резко выдохнув, он закрыл глаза и поцеловал Серафину в шею, там, где билась жилка под теплой кожей. Серафина запустила руку под его рубашку, провела по груди. Ладонь двинулась ниже… Серафина приникла губами к его рту, закрыла глаза, торопливо расстегнула ремень на его брюках, не прекращая целовать, словно не желая отпускать ни на мгновение. От нее сладковато пахло пудрой, немного потом, сандалом, и еще чем-то смолистым — пачули? Абернети гладил ее спину, скользил по голым плечам и сатину, переставая различать, где заканчивается теплая кожа и начинается гладкая прохладная ткань, по изгибу позвоночника, упругим бедрам, и едва успел подумать, что было бы неплохо снять фантик с конфетки, как Серафина провела рукой по груди, расстегнула крошечную, сверкающую фианитами круглую брошь — и когда Абернети открыл глаза, вынырнул из пряной темноты, Серафина стояла перед ним обнаженной.</p><p>Абернети ахнул, не сдержавшись, но быстро сообразил, чего от него ждут. Осторожно, словно Серафина и впрямь могла растаять, подхватил ее и растерянно оглянулся.</p><p>— Аппарируй в зал.</p><p>— В зал для собраний?!</p><p>— А почему нет?</p><p>И правда. В этом вечере было столько странного — так почему бы сейчас не оказаться с голой Серафиной Пиквери в зале, где обычно заседали министерские? Где Серафина еще недавно стояла и зачитывала распоряжения, приказывала нижестоящим, разбивала в пух и прах аргументы несговорчивых иностранных министров, такая гордая и непоколебимая?</p><p>И он аппарировал с Серафиной на руках.</p><p>…Абернети не мог отделаться от ощущения, что на них смотрят. Хотя он прекрасно знал, что в зале никого нет, чувство, что к его голой спине (и всему, что ниже) прикованы десятки глаз, не покидало. Он повел лопатками. Серафина плотнее прижала его к себе, обхватила ногами. Они лежали прямо посередине залитого ярким светом зала. Единственными безмолвными свидетелями происходящего были одинаковые темные ряды кресел. Серафина подавалась ему навстречу, с силой сжимала бедрами его бока, глухо стонала и покусывала плечо. Аккуратная гладкая прическа растрепалась, волнистые влажные пряди липли к шее, щекам. Серафина не закрывала горящие диким огнем глаза, жадно всматривалась в лицо Абернети. Он ускорился, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. Сейчас… Как же сладко она пахнет! Серафина впилась ногтями в его спину, выдохнула:</p><p>Хотела бы я… чтобы все… они… видели.</p><p>Абернети в изнеможении скатился на пол и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами на нестерпимо сверкающую огромную люстру, в каждой из подвесок которой отражались их с Серафиной обнаженные тела. И ее эксцентричное желание вовсе не казалось ему безумным. Пусть все видят.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>